


『成』Grow

by Yulaty



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Gen, 豆鶴
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: โตขนาดนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กันนะ
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion, 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	『成』Grow

_โตขนาดนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กันนะ_ ชิองคิดขณะปรายตาเหลือบมองข้ามไหล่ไปยังคนที่ยืนห่างไปหลายช่วงแขน เด็กชายวัยสิบเจ็ดปีจากจังหวัดโอคายามะ มาเมะฮาระ อิซเซย์ในวันนี้ ณ ขณะนี้ ณ ที่แห่งนี้แตกต่างไปจากมาเมะฮาระ อิซเซย์ในวันแรกที่เขาได้รับรู้การมีอยู่ของอีกฝ่ายนัก ความนิ่งของเสียง การควบคุมลมหายใจ ประกายสดใสบนนัยน์ตาซื่อราวลูกสุนัขเยาว์วัยวาววับคมเฉียบขึ้นกว่าก่อน อาจกล่าวได้ว่าหลังโปรแกรมฝึกเพื่อการแสดงตลอดหลายเดือนที่ผ่านมาในรายการเซอร์ไววัลนี้ขัดเกลาให้อิซเซย์เติบโตขึ้นแล้ว

ร่างกายที่ยังโตไม่เต็มวัยทว่ามักจะเคลื่อนไหวอย่างดุดันและแข็งแกร่งเสมอยืนอยู่เฉยแม้มือไม้จะไม่นิ่งสนิทเท่าไร เสียงร้องหลงเพี้ยนซึ่งเปล่งออกมาอย่างไม่ลังเลเมื่อถูกร้องขอในวันนั้นกำลังขับขานบทเพลงส่งลาด้วยความตั้งใจ ใสกังวาลก้องในอก

_โตขึ้นแล้ว_

โตขึ้นเสียจนไม่กล้าละสายตาจาก ด้วยกลัวว่าหากพลั้งเผลอไปอีกฝ่ายจะเปลี่ยนแปลงจนจำไม่ได้และให้ความรู้สึกเหินห่าง

_โตขึ้นขนาดนี้เมื่อไรกันนะ_

ชิองนึกสงสัยอีกหน นิ้วขยับกำไมโครโฟนในมือแน่น รีบคิดหาข้อสรุปที่จะหยุดความคิดฟุ้งเฟ้อนี้ไว้ก่อนรวบรวมสมาธิกลับมาจดจ่อกับปัจจุบัน

อิซเซย์โตขึ้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ เขาไม่รู้เลย  
เพราะอย่างนั้น จากนี้คงต้องจับตามองให้ดี ไม่ให้หลุดรอดไปสักวินาที จะได้ไม่พลาดไปอีก

แต่ความจริงแล้ว เหตุผลที่เขามีก็ไม่ได้เป็นอะไรมากไปกว่าแค่อยากจะมอง

มองไปเรื่อย ๆ  
จนกว่าสายตาคู่นั้นจะตอบกลับมา

ถึงตอนนั้น ชิองตั้งใจว่าจะส่งยิ้มตอบกลับ และทำทุกอย่างไม่ให้อิซเซย์มองที่ไหนอื่นอีกเลย

—


End file.
